


In a Rush

by vioislit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: DNI if you ship dick/slade or joey/slade or joey/dick/slade or anything like that THIS ISN'T FOR YOU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One of my discord friends got me into this ship and now they can't get me out of it, joeydick, there needs to be more wholesome content on this ship tag istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vioislit/pseuds/vioislit
Summary: "What had been a barely-awake declaration to get up in five minutes had turned into ten, fifteen, and then thirty minutes snuggled up in Joey’s arms and drifting, and now he’s about to be late for work. Dick really needs to break the habit, but how can he when his boyfriend’s warm and clinging onto him like a koala and he’s still exhausted from the night before? There’s really only so much resistance one man can have, even if you consider the fact that that man has been Batman twice and spent the majority of his life fighting crime illegally."Alternately, why Dick no longer sleeps through his alarms.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	In a Rush

It’s dark when he finally wakes up, black-out curtains blocking out any sunlight and with it, any sense of time. With still-closed eyes, Dick reaches upwards, stretching out his arms with a satisfied noise. Some of his muscles protest after a long night of running around in a suit and mask, but considering he’s less bruised up than normal, he doesn’t complain. Instead, his eyes crack open a sliver, squinting in the darkness to make out the numbers on their blue digital clock- Fuck, he’s late! As he jolts out of bed, nearly tripping and falling flat on his face, he barely has time to mutter “shit!” before he’s off like a rocket. 

  
This is the last time he’s sleeping through his alarm ever again. What had been a barely-awake declaration to get up in five minutes had turned into ten, fifteen, and then thirty minutes snuggled up in Joey’s arms and drifting, and now he’s about to be late for work. Dick really needs to break the habit, but how can he when his boyfriend’s warm and clinging onto him like a koala and he’s still exhausted from the night before? There’s really only so much resistance one man can have, even if you consider the fact that that man has been Batman twice and spent the majority of his life fighting crime illegally. 

In the midst of hurriedly changing and shoving on work shoes, downing a thermos of coffee, and running his hands through disheveled hair to tidy it up, Dick’s whirlwind of activity is halted by a light flick to the shoulder. It’s Joey, who’s stolen the top layer of blanket from their bed and wrapped it around himself like a cape. The chaos pauses long enough for him to smile sappily at the sight, but before he can offer a raspy “good morning” and return to tie his right shoelaces, his boyfriend starts signing.

  
  
_“Have you forgotten something?”_

He raises an eyebrow and smiles that particular, fond smile of his when he knows something Dick doesn't, and in that moment, he wonders if it's possible to fall in love with someone all over again. If it wasn't before, it certainly is now. Joey’s not weak by any means, he’s seen what his boyfriend can do in a fight, but he loves how Joey trusts him enough to be vulnerable and open around Dick, without feeling like he’s in danger. Dick loves that he can let his guard down too, that he’s allowed to break the façade of being the calm, collected leader people need from him. When they’re together, he feels safe, and he can’t get enough of it. 

Of course, all this musing means he’s been zoning out, probably just staring at Joey like a lovesick idiot. Classic.

"Right, right," Dick exclaims, leaning down to kiss him quickly before pulling away to finish tying his shoe. He doesn’t really think anything of it until he looks back up to see Joey’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks- is that not what he meant? 

_"I meant this, but thanks?”_

Joey, shaking silently with laughter, shimmies his hand into the blanket, pulling out a set of keys from some abyss within (well, his pants pockets probably, but Dick knows that blanket. It encompasses everything. There are probably some pocket dimensions hidden in there or something) and tossing them at him. He snorts, catching them and tucking them away with a wink. Dick leans in again, this time with a peck on both cheeks for symmetry’s sake.  
  


Out of all the mornings he’s had, this might be one of the more confusing (or chaotic) ones, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey, so I'm not dead! This is my first foray into DC fanfics, and also with Joey's characterization, but I have more stuff planned for JoeyDick and I plan to keep writing!


End file.
